High School Reunion
by Wrightless Storey
Summary: Response to a challenge! John has a high school reunion and Elizabeth decides to go along with...what could possibly happen?


**Disclaimer::: yyeeaa i don't own them...etc. etc...**

**I did this stori to a challenge i guess...from j-s-j-e...sooo here it is lol**

-x-x-x-

Colonel John Sheppard was going through his mail that he got from Earth in the mess hall. When he found one from a guy he went to school with…he was having a high school reunion.

"God I hate these things." He groaned just as people sat at the table

"What do you hate?" Dr. Elizabeth Weir asked him as she sat down at the table drinking out of her water bottle next to him

"High School Reunion's." He threw the letter onto the table and she grabbed it

"So I guess that means that you are not going to attend this…reunion?" Teyla spoke up sitting across from him next to Ronon who was eating an apple

"I don't really want to…but I'm sure I'll end up going. Jack found out some how and told me I had to come back to Earth and go to it." He snatched an apple off Elizabeth's tray and bit into it…

"John! I was going to eat that!" She cried out before snatching it back

"I like banana's better anyways." He smirked at her and she hit his chest

"So are you going to go or not?" Elizabeth asked him as she handed him a turkey sandwich from her tray

"Thank you…and I don't know yet." He took a large bite out of the sandwich

"Well I think you should go. You'll get to see all your old friends and see how everyone else has turned out!" She took another drink of water

"I'll think about it okay?!"

"Well I have to go back up to Stargate Commands." She excused herself and walked off leaving John with Ronon and Teyla just before Rodney took Elizabeth's seat

"What do you want McKay?" John groaned as he rubbed a hand across his face

"I'm bored and Elizabeth won't let me work on anything. She says I've been working too much and I need to take a day off." He whined putting his head down on the table

"Rodney I do believe that was Dr. Beckett who ordered you to take a day off." Teyla corrected him

"Well Elizabeth won't let me work either!" He continued whining. But after a few minutes of silence he picked his head up and noticed they were gone

-x-x-x-

John and Teyla had been sparring when Elizabeth contacted John…

"_Colonel Sheppard? This is Weir…"_

"Yeah?" John answered

"_General O'Neill is on the line up here in Stargate Commands waiting to speak with you. So if you would come up here please…"_

"On my way." He shut his ear piece off "Alright I'll see you later, I have to go talk to O'Neill." John told Teyla as he grabbed his things and walked out just as Ronon walked in. John washed up and changed before he went up to Stargate Commands

-x-x-x-

"What took you so long?" Elizabeth asked as John finally walked into Stargate Commands

"I was sparring so I took a shower and changed before I came up here." He told her as he walked over to her

"Jesus finally! I thought I was going to die of old age!" Jack teased seeing him standing next to Elizabeth on the screen finally

"You're not going to die yet…what do you want Jack?" John crossed his arms over his chest

"Well I keep getting calls from your classmates to tell you that you're supposed to come to the reunion so pack your bags and get your ass back here."

"Excuse me…" Elizabeth had to go off and talk with a scientist so she left John to speak with Jack

"Jack…"

"You can leave Atlantis for a few days it's not going to blow up! I'm sure they'll be fine with out you for a few days…"

"Okay three things! One I don't want to go, two I don't like my classmates, and three we have to bring a date. I don't have anyone to bring and I don't want to bring anyone!"

"Take Elizabeth for gods sake!"

"Elizabeth isn't going to want to go to some stupid high school reunion with me! Plus I don't think both of us should leave Atlantis at the same time."

"Johnny boy it'll only be a few days not three years! The gate works remember?" John glanced at Elizabeth across the room before replying

"I'll ask her…but if she doesn't want to go then I'm not coming!" John shut the screen off and walked away

"Elizabeth can I talk to you quick?" He asked her softly walking up to her

"Yeah come up to my office with me. I just have to get a few things, I have to go down and speak with Carson." They walked up to her office and they walked out of Stargate Commands

"So what did you want?" She asked as they walked down a corridor

"Okay well this is all of Jack's idea! I told him that I didn't want to go, I don't like my classmates and I have to bring someone with me to the reunion and he told me that you should go with me. But if you think it's stupid and you don't want us to both leave Atlantis. That's okay because I don't want to go anyways! I told him I didn't think we should both leave and I figured you would think the same! So if you don't want to I'm totally fine with that…it's Jack's loss…" Elizabeth put her hand up to his mouth to shut him up

"John…yes I'll go with you. It'll only be a few days right?" He nodded "Okay then, Atlantis will be fine without us for a few days…just no gate travel until we get back." She took her hand away and continued her walk to the infirmary leaving him standing there

"Don't forget about our movie night tonight!" He called after her before walking the other way

"I guess I'm going to my High School Reunion." He sighed walking into the transporter

-x-x-x-

The next day they packed their things and went to Earth…

"Welcome back Colonel, Doctor!" Jack called out at the bottom of the ramp with Colonel Samantha Carter, Vala Mal Doran, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, and Colonel Cameron Mitchell

"It's good to be back!" Elizabeth smiled brightly at them.

"Elizabeth, Sam and Vala have something for you and John you come with me and the boys we have a little something for you too!" Jack grabbed John and took off with the other boys. Vala grabbed one of Elizabeth's arms and Sam grabbed the other before pulling her out of the gate room also

-x-x-x-

Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, and Cameron brought John into Jack's office and Jack handed him a clothing bag. John unzipped it and it revealed black pants and nice black jacket and a white, long sleeved button up shirt. It looked like a tux…but it wasn't exactly like it, it wasn't as fancy. He was glad they didn't get him a tie to wear with it though.

"Thanks guys…but where did you get it?" John zipped it back up

"You're mom's house." Cameron smiled brightly at him

"That explains why it looks so familiar. But why do we have to get dressed up? Why can't I just wear blue jeans and a nice shirt?"

"Because it said so in the letter, you're supposed to dress formally." Daniel explained

-x-x-x-

"Wow…its beautiful guys. Thank you." Elizabeth took another look at the beautiful dress before her

It was a knee length black dress with a soft draping skirt and wide straps. It was also a V-neck dress. It was simple…yet beautifully elegant.

"We thought you might like it." Sam smiled brightly at her

"It reminds me of my red dress I wore at a friends wedding." Elizabeth ran her fingers down the front of the dress

"Well I'm sure this one is much better!" Vala spoke up

"Actually it looks about the same but just a little different. But I still love it." Elizabeth hugged both of the women and said thanks one last time before they walked out. They had to have some girl time before she had to leave and go to the reunion. John and the guys also had some men time by playing some football.

-x-x-x-

John got changed and he and the guys were standing in the briefing room waiting for Elizabeth and the other ladies to come…just as John was talking Elizabeth, Sam, and Vala walked in…

"So Daniel is your arm still…wow…you look…beautiful." John stuttered as he stared at Elizabeth. Jack started laughing along with Daniel and Cameron at how John was gaping at Elizabeth. Teal'c, Sam, and Vala had smiles on their faces.

"Are you ready to go…or do you need more time to drool all over your jacket?" Elizabeth teased as she spoke up taking John out of his trance

"Um yeah, let's go." He finally stopped staring at her and held his arm out for her to accept. She looped her arm through his and they walked out

"I can't believe they're growing up so fast…seems like yesterday little Johnny was falling out of trees and stealing crayons. And little Lizzie was learning her first word in another language and…" Just then Sam interrupted him

"Jack you didn't even know them when they were that little!" She laughed

"Well I can still imagine can't I?" He scoffed and they just walked out

-x-x-x-

John finally drove up to the school and he just sat there staring at it when he parked…

"So are we going to sit here all night and just look at the school or are we going to go in?" Elizabeth teased him as she watched him sit there and stare at it

"Let's just say I didn't have such great high school years like you."

"What makes you think I had such a great time in high school?"

"Well you're smart, intelligent, beautiful, and very nice. You probably had tons of admirers."

"Don't flatter yourself John. I went to many schools. My father left the family when I was in 4th grade, and we moved around the world constantly with my mother. She was a diplomat herself and she was always taking us to some unknown city in a country we had never been to. My brothers and sister would sometimes stay with our grandparents but I always stayed with my mother. I think I went to a new school about every year or two."

"Okay that beats me I guess. I stayed at a school for at least 3 years if not more. I was a military brat. I moved all the time too, so I know how you feel! But somehow I ended up staying here all through high school unfortunately."

"So…do you want to go in or leave? We don't have to go if you really don't want to John."

"No, Jack's right. I need to do this. Come on." He sighed taking the keys out of the ignition and putting them in his pocket as they got out. John offered his arm to Elizabeth again but instead she just slipped her hand into his and smiled at him before they walked up to the school

-x-x-x-

They walked in and the place looked just the same to John. He walked down the hall ways and stopped at a locker…

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked looking at him in confusion and worry

"Just checking to see if something is still here…" He hit the top of the locker and kicked the bottom of it before it flew open. She watched as he looked inside it under the bottom shelf and pulled a picture out…

"Yep still here!" He smiled brightly showing her the picture

"You left a picture of your self here?" She laughed looking at it

"Yeah I left one in every school I went to." He laughed along with her before putting the picture back and shutting the locker "Come on, lets' go." He took her hand again

"You are a strange man John Sheppard." She laughed again as they walked off to the gym

-x-x-x-

"Welcome to our reunion! Let me guess…" Their was a perky, blonde, pregnant woman standing at the entrance and she was trying to figure out who John was

"The military brat…John Sheppard? Am I right? I know I'm right! I could never forget a head of hair like that!" She giggled looking at John

"Yeah that's me, Cecilia."

"Oh you even remember who I am." She giggled again

"Who couldn't? You were the head cheerleader, had tons of parties, and dated Lance the so called Loser once before going out with the quarter back Peter Marcus."

She glared at him and gave him a paper before they walked in

"John that was rude…" Elizabeth told him softly as they walked inside

"Well it's true. She was the meanest girl in our class. But everyone made fun of her for going out with a guy named Lance because she needed help for her classes. And the only way he would help her is if she would go out with him for a week." Elizabeth laughed a little

"Wow, now I have to admit I wouldn't forget that either." She laughed again. John loved it when Elizabeth laughed, he loved to see her happy. But he loved it most when he was the one making her laugh

"JOHNNY!" Two men cried out running over to him

"Hey guys!" John shook their hands

"How's it been?" One man asked him

"It's been alright…how have you guys been? I haven't talked to you guys forever!"

"Great!" Both men answered

"Guys this is Elizabeth Weir, we work together. Elizabeth these are my friends Dex and Mitch." He introduced them

"Hello…" She shook both of the men's hands

"Well I better get back to Susan…" John interrupted Mitch

"Susan…as in Susan Jacobs?"

"Yes as in Susan Jacobs. We're married now and we have three kids, she's also expecting! Our oldest is 8, Jake. Our middle child is 5, Kaitlin. Then our youngest is another little boy Dylan, he's 3. But anyways I have to get back to her." Mitch hugged John before he walked off to his wife and kids

"So Dex do you have any kids or a wife?" John looked at him

"No I don't…I have a fiancée though."

"Who's your fiancée?"

"You don't know her, she's not from here. She's not here right now anyways; her friend's birthday was today. Danielle is her name though. She's from Wyoming; I met her when I went to see my cousins. I'd love to talk to you some more John but I have to go talk to others…" Dex walked off next leaving Elizabeth and John together

"So what did you boys do today when I left you?"

"We talked, played some football, and watched The Matrix."

"What is it with men and The Matrix?" Elizabeth laughed to herself and he laughed a little too shaking his head

"Come on, let's go get a drink." He grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the table where their was a bar tender

"I'll be right back; I have to go use the bathroom." John told her after he got their drinks. She just stood there waiting for him

-x-x-x-

John finally came back from the bathroom and walked into the gym. He looked around the gym for Elizabeth and didn't see her anywhere…but then he saw her off near the tables looking rather annoyed. Then he also noticed one of his old classmates, Blake Michaels. He was the guys all the ladies went after, and he loved it. He also saw a group of ladies standing two tables away watching him. He was very athletic, ladies man, used to be a football player. John finally walked over to Elizabeth and Blake…

"Sheppard…where's your sheep?" Blake teased him and John gave out a fake, kind of annoyed laugh

"Wow Blake good to know you haven't changed." John retaliated

"Why don't you go off now Johnny? I'm talking here…"

"Yeah with the woman I came with. The woman I work with." John cut him off

"Oh…well she's too special for you Johnny."

Elizabeth glared at Blake and he missed it. He placed an arm around her shoulders. Now that crossed the line. She was sick of listening to this man and sick of having him flirt with her so she broke the silence she had been holding…

"John would you like to dance?" She looked to John

"Yes I would love to…"

"Good!" Elizabeth shoved Blake's arm off her shoulders and put her empty glass in his hands before grabbing John's hand and letting him lead her out onto the dance floor

They danced through about 4 songs before they went to get something to eat…

"Having a good time yet?" Elizabeth asked him as they finished up eating

"Only because you're here…" He gave her his one and only famous Sheppard smile

She looked up from her empty plate and smiled lightly, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. Just then a blonde girl came over to them…

"Johnny! Oh it's so good to see you!" She screeched kissing him quickly and hugging him pretty much just shoving his face in her breasts. Elizabeth just sat there like what the hell is going on.

"Okay…yeah hi Candace." He kind of pushed her away

"I have missed you so, so much!" She kissed him again. She was obsessed with John

"Alright sorry to break this up Candace but Elizabeth and I are going outside." He stood up and grabbed Elizabeth's hand helping her up out of her seat. Candace stood there with jealousy written all over her face as John lead Elizabeth out of the gym

"What are we doing out here?" Elizabeth asked him softly as they went behind the school and sat on the little slope that was behind the school. At the bottom of the slope/hill there was a playground and a soccer field. A little ways to the right was the football field.

"They have fireworks for us." He lay back in the grass as a fire work flew up above them and exploded in the sky

Sooner or later Elizabeth ended up lying back on the grass with John's arm under her neck for support. But the moment ended when the fireworks were over. Elizabeth sat up, and then John sat up next to her.

"So have you had enough fun watching me embarrass myself tonight?" John asked leaning next to her

"You haven't embarrassed yourself. But yes it has been a long night. I guess if you want to go, we can go." He stood up and leant a hand. She took it and stood up next to him

"Let's hit the road and get to our hotel." He was excited now. He really wanted to leave. He placed an arm around her shoulders and they walked to the truck.

-x-x-x-

They finally got to the hotel…John looked over at Elizabeth and noticed she was sleeping. He smiled before shutting the engine off. He took their bags into the hotel room and came back out to her. He opened her door and picked her up in his arms slowly and shut the door before carrying her to their room. Just as he was lying her down on the bed she woke up…

"Hey sleeping beauty." He teased her and she glared up at him

"I didn't sleep that long."

"I know, well I'm going to jump in the shower." He grabbed some things from his bag before walking into the bathroom.

Elizabeth heard the shower turn on so she changed into her pajamas before he came out. She changed and got into one of the beds. A few minutes later she saw the light stream out from the bathroom and John walked out in just pajama pants. She just kind of laid there staring at him but looked away before he noticed.

"This hotel kind of sucks, next time Jack sends us somewhere…remind me to pick the hotel out instead." John told her softly

"I'll remember that!" She smiled and laughed a little

"You're tired aren't you?" He laughed looking over at her on the bed. She was curled up on the bed with the comforter wrapped around her and her head practically buried in the pillow

"Yes…" She yawned not looking up at him

"Oh come on Lizzie…it's only one in the morning." He teased her before jumping onto her bed. She screamed as one of the legs gave out and one end of the bed went down…

They just laid there having the biggest laughing fits ever. They just couldn't stop laughing…but then they heard a knock on the door…

"I'll get it." John laughed getting out of the bed and going to answer the door…there was a lady in a uniform behind the door

"Excuse me sir…but I have had a few complaints about loudness coming from this room…" She told him softly with a small smile on her lips

"I'm sorry ma'am…it won't happen again. We just had a little…accident." He tried not to burst out laughing and shut the door before he started laughing. He locked it and walked over to Elizabeth again. He looked at her and noticed she was practically sliding out of the bed from the busted leg…

"You can't sleep on that bed now." He started laughing again

"Well you're the one who broke it so you should sleep on it. I'm sure Jack will have a fit when he finds out you owe the hotel money for a new bed." She also started laughing

"Come on, you can sleep with me." She shrieked as he picked her up in his arms. He laid her down on his bed, which was next to the wall, and pushed her over to the wall before getting in beside her.

"John…" He cut her off

"It's okay Elizabeth we're both grown adults we can share a bed."

"Yes we are grown adults…but I was going to tell you that you forgot to shut the bathroom light off." She laughed a little and he groaned before crawling out of the bed and shutting the bathroom light off. On the way back he hit his head on the doorway on accident

"Ouch shit!" He cried out hitting his head before stumbling a little

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked getting out of the bed and turning the light on

"I hit my head on the door way." He rubbed his head before she grabbed his hand and pushed him down onto the bed. She stood between his legs to check his head…

"It's just a bump, you'll be fine." She turned around and shut the light off before turning back to him. When she turned back she noticed he had his arms around her waist. Before she could question it he pulled her down into his lap and kissed her.

She just kind of sat there when he released her. But soon he shifted so she was lying on the bed and she was propped up next to her looking down into her eyes from the moonlight streaming through the window

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" He smiled brightly down at her

"That would be about the third time you've said that to me." She giggled looking back up at him

"Well you look very beautiful." He told her once more before leaning down and kissing her again. When he pulled away and laid back and pulled her into his arms

"I love you John…" She told him softly after a few minutes of silence

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead before they both drifted off into sleep…

-x-x-x-

**AN: ssoo yyeeaa hope u liked it...i jus kinda did it cuz i wuz realli bored one night n i saw this challenge so i did it lol. n-e-ways R&R tell me wut u thought of it.**


End file.
